Longer
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: Seven years later, they meet. He immedietly recognizes her and falls in love, but she doesn't recognize him. [Conankun?] [There was a small sniffle.] [Conankun, are you all right?] [He’s going to marry her…] [There was silence.] Full sum inside.
1. Leaving

I love Detective Conan! I'm addicted…to… Shinichi and Ran!! Ha, ha! Well, I decided to try my hand at this anime… so, I hope you like this story.

**Note:** The story's title, Longer, is based on the lyrics for the song Longer at the very beginning of each chapter in **_bold_** _**italics**._ This is a relatively short song. So, there is a perfectly sane reason for the very short lyrics at the very beginning. The last chapter will be taken from a different song/the last line in the song; a different song's lyrics will begin the last chapter. There will be approximately 19 chapters with the Longer lyrics, and a chapter 20 for the epilogue and different lyrics.

Title: Longer

Chapter: 1

Type: Multi-Chaptered

Chapter Title: Leaving

Pairings: ShinichixRan

Legend:

-O-X-O-X - Division Line

**_Lyrics_**

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'Think'

Disclaimer: I don't own Longer or Detective Conan!

Full Summary: Shinichi, a world-renowned detective, hires Ran Mouri to educate a reckless boy known as Conan, without a single thought in the world. But once she arrives, he realizes that she's his childhood friend he fell in love with but had to leave behind years earlier. But she doesn't recognize him, but only remembers a first love as a child. So, on a quest to gain her feelings, Shinichi meets a woman named Karrie and brings her home, in an attempt of making Ran jealous. Ran, not realizing his motives, ignores this behavior. But as she continues to further herself into the lives of these familiar people, she finds herself falling back in love all over again… But there's one problem.

(Conan-kun?) (There was a small sniffle.) (Conan-kun, are you all right?) (He's going to marry her…) (There was silence.)

Enjoy!

-O-X-O-X-

_**Longer than… there've been fishes…in the ocean.**_

-O-X-O-X-

_"Shinichi-kun!" A cute voice chimed. She ran towards the ebony haired boy, waving her arm furiously._

"_Shinichi-kun!!" She yelled loudly, attempting to get his attention._

_He turned, hands stuffed in his pockets. He turned, slowly, until he faced the direction of Ran's bright face. When she saw the look on his face, she slowed down. Her arm fell to her side, and her once bright face was replaced with a confused one._

"_Shinichi-kun…?" She asked, tentatively._

"_Ran-chan…" He said, in a voice that seemed saddened by her arrival._

"_Shinichi-kun? What's wrong?" She looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side._

"_I'm…going." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully._

"_Going? Where?" She was even more confused now, if he were going, wouldn't he come back?_

"_I'm going for good, Ran-chan." He stated, bluntly, without a trace of emotion in his voice._

_She watched him, tears filling her eyes._

"_O-oh…" She said, sadly. She stared down at her feet, her hands clutched together._

"_W-well…" She stuttered, shyly in a way. She hid her tears._

"_Shin-chan!" A faraway voice called._

_Shinichi turned to the sight of his mother and father, waving and making signals that they had to go._

"_I have to go, Ran-chan. Bye." He said suddenly, before embracing Ran in a hug. She stiffened at this. He was saddened by her reaction._

"_B-bye, Shinichi-kun…" She trailed off, watching him run back to his parents._

_She was only 10 then._

-O-X-O-X-

Ran Mouri awoke with a start. She looked around, blinking, her body sweating. It was just that dream again, again, and again. It always came back to haunt her.

She could never figure out why, it was 7 years ago after all. She glanced at the clock. It was time to get ready to leave. Her entire flat was empty, save for the bed and her covers, a few spare clothes, and some other necessities.

She smiled sadly to herself, as she peered at the picture she had kept with her. It was in a beautiful blue frame, with a glass flower attached on the top right hand corner, and some smaller blossoms at the bottom left hand corner.

She paused, staring at the picture of her father and mother.

"Otou-san… 'Kaa-san…" She stared sadly at her deceased parents.

(Yes, they're dead. It makes me sad, really, it does. I didn't want to kill them, but they had to go…)

Ran then smiled brightly.

"I promise I'll make this job work!" She grinned, before slipping into a pale blue sundress. She grabbed the few remaining things and her picture, stuffing them in her bag. The bed was to be left here, as the other things from before she moved in.

(She rented a place, and it had a bed, desk, etc.)

She stumbled slightly down the stairs, before running out to the taxicab waiting for her. Ran entered the small yellow cab, before it began to drive off to her destination. She stared outside the window, as the shadows of trees passed over her face. The sun was shining brightly, some clouds drifting leisurely across the bright, blue sky.

She suddenly noticed they were on the outskirts of town now, the pastures a gleaming green, the mountains with their snow-white capped tops, and the small farmers' houses appearing every once in a while. The rice fields stretched widely, as cattle and horses roamed in their fenced homes. She saw the forest in the distance, and a large white estate with blue roofs appearing steadily across the horizon. As the cab approached the house, she saw the gated yard, with a beautiful fountain right in the center of the driveway, as the driveway circled around it and back out again. The cab drove into the automatic gates, and drove bumpily across the cobbled driveway.

She stared at the beauty of the house, awestruck. The large mahogany doors stood menacingly in front of her, as she paid her taxi and got out. Her other belongings had already been sent here, and she didn't notice the cab leave. The doors suddenly began to open slowly, startling Ran.

And out popped a little boy, wearing a small blue suit with a red bowtie. He had on black glasses, and his hair was black and his eyes a shining blue color.

He smiled cheerfully up at her, before attacking and latching onto her legs.

"Konnichiwa, onee-san!" He said in a childish voice, his arms hugging her legs.

She giggled at this, and pat him on the head. He let go of her legs, and she bent down to his height.

"Now, who would you be?" She asked, radiating a beautiful smile.

"Watashi wa, Conan!" He pointed to himself, grinning wildly.

(Kawaii…! I'm pretty sure 'Watashi wa' means 'I am' or 'My name is.' Correct me if I'm wrong, please!)

"Well, nice to meet you, Conan-kun!" She watched as he pranced around the yard, rambling on about childish things, like why the sky was blue, or the grass green.

"Conan-san? Conan-san?" An elderly voice called out, and out came a small woman, her graying hair up in a tight bun, and dressed in a formal lavender kimono. When her brown eyes caught sight of Conan, she sighed.

"Conan-san, you can't go wandering around!" She grabbed a hold of his wrist, while he struggled to get away.

"B-but…" He whimpered, obviously unhappy.

The lady then turned to Ran.

"Excuse me, Miss, but who are you?" She inquired.

"Ah! I'm supposed to be here today, to teach Conan…" She said, timidly.

The lady's eyes widened, "Oh! Oh, my! I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kana. I'm the caretaker of this home. I was supposed to wait for you here, but I couldn't find Conan-san…"

"Oh, it's quite alright." Ran smiled brightly. "Here, I can take Conan-kun." She held out her hand to Conan, and he grasped onto it, their height a major difference.

"Oh, thank you, Miss…?"

"Ran, Mouri, Ran!" She said politely.

"Well, Ran-chan, please call Conan-san, well, Conan-san. He is the master's nephew."

(No, not son.)

"Oh, alright then." Ran peered down discreetly at the little boy who was just running around, asking innocent questions, to when he was struggling against someone's grasp.

"Well, come in, come in! I'll show you to your room, and introduce you to the staff." Kana smiled, but it was worn, as if she'd done this many times to others.

"Alright." Ran followed obediently, Conan at her side.

The two entered the house, and she was awestruck again but this time, by the interior.

There was a grand staircase, and the floor was all marble. It was a subtle off-white color, with hints of pink. The railings were made of dark wood, and the inside's color pattern was a light beige. The stairs wound upwards, and there were halls branching off from the foyer. She looked around, only to see large oil paintings of a family, and she couldn't help but stare at them.

-O-X-O-X-

"…And down here is the kitchen." Kana had introduced Ran to everyone by now, and was just showing her around the house.

"Ah, Ran-chan, it's about time you go meet the master. He should be in his office, waiting for you. I'm sorry for keeping you!" Kana apologized, bowing.

"No, no! Without your help, I would probably be lost by now!" Ran laughed, and Kana smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess I'll take Conan-san back to his room…" Kana took Conan's hand, but he protested, and attempted to push off her hand. Kana had to drag Conan with her up the grand staircase.

As soon as Kana had disappeared from sight, Ran realized something.

She had no idea where the office was!

-O-X-O-X-

Ran wandered towards the kitchen, in hopes of finding someone who would show her. She then saw a girl who was wandering around; only she was in a maid's uniform. Ran approached the girl shyly, and tapped her on her shoulder.

The girl had cream skin, her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Yes?" She smiled politely.

"A-ano…" Ran fidgeted slightly, and blushed. "I need help finding the master's room…" The maid laughed.

"I can help you find your way." She smiled, her eyes slipping closed.

"Arigatou!" Ran replied, happily.

Ran followed the girl, like a puppy, and found out her name was Kazuha. She wasn't from here, but from Osaka.

Apparently, her parents had sent her here in hopes of her broadening her horizons, but she landed this job. Her father was retired, her mother dead. She used her job to help take care of her father, and to pay for her necessities.

Ran already knew how much she would be paid, and she wasn't surprised to find out the other salaries were just as high, if not slightly lower.

"Eh? I'm the 6th person they've had?" Ran pointed to herself, confused.

"Yeah!" Kazuha nodded, "Conan-san keeps chasing them all away, he doesn't like any of them. Maybe you'll be different!" She pointed to Ran, as they wove through the hallways.

"Wow…"

"It was probably because they all had tried to hit on the master. I mean, Conan doesn't like any of those girls; most of them are complete nitwits! Sometimes I'm grateful, some of them are so rude!" Kazuha laughed.

Ran smiled, but sweat dropped.

"So, why are you here?" Kazuha asked curiously.

"Well, both my parents are dead, and my last job, well, my boss was a complete pervert. So I quit, and I found this ad in the newspaper. I signed up, and I got it!" Ran smiled.

"Oh…!" Kazuha nodded, knowingly.

"Well, we're here!" Kazuha said cheerfully. "Have fun!" She winked, before opening the door for her.

-O-X-O-X-

Ran Mouri walked into the room nervously, and found that it wasn't the office. It was a small lobby, it seemed, and she saw Kana exit the room to her right.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to show you here." Kana bowed, in apology.

"No, no. It's fine, Kana-san. Kazuha-chan showed me here."

"Well, you can go in. Conan-san is in there with the master…"

Ran nodded, before knocking politely on the door.

Kana watched from behind her, but Ran didn't notice.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side of the door.

Ran opened the door, only to find Conan dash and attach onto her legs.

"Onee-chan!" Conan cried childishly, grinning up at Ran.

Ran laughed, patting him on the head.

"Conan-ku…-san." She smiled, although a bit annoyed with the formality.

She heard someone clear their throat, and looked up, only to stare into familiar blue orbs.

Where had she seen those blue eyes…? She peered down, and saw the resemblance between him and the man behind the desk.

Oh. So that was it.

The man, appearing as Ran's age, 17 or 18,shuffled some papers on the desk.

"Ah, Ran Mouri. You're here to take care and educate Conan-kun, right?"

"Aa." Ran nodded.

-O-X-O-X-

Shinichi Kudo sat behind his desk, typing on a computer furiously and messing around with a few scattered papers. Kana sat with Conan, attempting to get him to play.

But Conan wanted to leave the room, and so Shinichi dismissed Kana. He would watch over his nephew himself.

He heard a faint conversation on the other side of the door, as did Conan. He peaked up, and stared at the door hopefully.

Then a few knocks came.

"Come in."

And in stepped Conan's new caretaker, educator, and a familiar face.

She still had the same smile.

'After all these years…' He stared, in awe.

-O-X-O-X-

"Ne, Ran-neechan, are you going to be watching over me?" Conan asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Ran smiled, "Hai, Conan-kun."

"Yatta!" He cried happily. It was at this point that Ran noticed the master staring at her.

"Ano…?" She peered at his face curiously, as Conan ran back to his toys.

"Ah, right." He hastily piled some papers on his desk, before standing up.

"Konnichiwa, Ran-san." The man couldn't help but think about how foreign this sounded.

Ran knew she had seen this man somewhere, but where…?

"My name is Shinichi Kudo. Please feel free to call me Shinichi, if you wish."

"Hai, Shinichi-san." She blinked, as she noticed him wince subtly.

'Another foreign sound…'

As he explained the job requirements, her eyes never left his. She was attentive, paying attention to every word that slipped from his mouth. After he was done, Kazuha came in, signaling dinner.

-O-X-O-X-

After dinner, Ran walked up to her room. She flopped tiredly onto her bed. She'd talked with Conan all night, and now he seemed like the little brother she'd always wanted.

He was childish, cute, smart, athletic….

She paused, and remembered Shinichi.

'Shinichi…?'

Where did she hear this name from?

She couldn't remember anything, nothing from that dream.

All she could feel was that small pain in her heart.

-O-X-O-X-

'Ran…chan….' Shinichi stared at the bright moon, sadly.

'Ran Mouri, why didn't I notice it earlier?' He questioned himself, but… He couldn't help but realize that she didn't seem to recognize him.

He felt something pull at his heart.

Did she really forget?

-O-X-O-X-

Chapter one, finished! Nine pages, lol! Well, thanks for reading. Please review…! Review me some ideas, too! I don't mind, hee, hee!


	2. Memories

Hello, jell-o! Enjoy the second chapter of Longer!

Please refer to chapter one about anything. (Smile)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Detective Conan!

Thanks for reviewing, even if there were only three of you. (Smiles) I really appreciate it!

Title: Longer

Chapter: 2

Ch. Title: Memories

Pairings: ShinichixRan, HeijixKazuha (Ha, ha! Kind of forgot about this pairing… But I love this pairing as much as ShinichixRan!)

Oh, and for the last chapter I forgot to mention that I got part of this idea from the musical Jane Eyre.

Enjoy!

-O-X-O-X-

**_Higher than…any bird ever flew…_**

-O-X-O-X-

The morning sun came quickly, brightly shining over the horizon. It's rays slowly seeped through the crack of the window curtains, as it cast a line across the curves of Ran Mouri.

Ran shifted under her covers, still in her dress. Now, it was crinkled and rode up to her to her waist.

(Good thing she's under the covers!)

A small figure peeped its head into the room, and slinked in quietly. It shut the door behind it, with a small, un-noticeable click. It tiptoed its way over to the bed…

"RAN-NEECHAN!" Conan shouted into her ear, jumping on her large, queen-sized bed.

Ran gave a yelp, jumping slightly in her bed.

"Conan-kun!" She whined, obviously still tired. "What time is it?"

"Uh…" He paused, before looking at a clock. "6:30!" He said, cheerfully.

"Oh…" Ran said, dazedly. She shook her head slightly, and grabbed Conan from under his arms.

"Conan-kun, can you go wait for me in the hall? I'll be out in a few minutes."

Conan nodded obediently, and scrambled out of the room.

Ran got up from her bed, throwing the covers from her body. She straightened her dress, before walking over to her bag.

(She didn't unpack, remember?)

She grabbed a navy blue skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, and a simple black shirt, with a modest neckline and quarter sleeves.

(Sleeves that go down to the elbow.)

She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Conan latching onto her legs.

She laughed at this, "Conan-kun! I thought I told you to stay in the hallway?" She said, in a contradicting voice.

He pouted. "Aw…"

She giggled at this, before grabbing his hand and the two walked down the stairs.

"It seems Conan-san has already taken a liking to you, Ran-chan!" Kazuha popped out of nowhere, dressed in her usual uniform.

Ran, for the third time that day, laughed. Had she laughed this many times in a row after that boy left? She couldn't really remember.

"I guess so. Well, I like Conan-kun just as much!" Ran smiled down at Conan, him beaming at her in return.

Kazuha laughed, before giving her a bright smile. "Well, I'd better go. Those rooms aren't going to clean themselves!" She mock sighed, before running off towards the servants' quarters. Ran simply waved with her free hand, and the duo walked down into the kitchen.

Kana sat at the large table, while Shinichi was nowhere insight.

Ran tilted her head, slightly confused.

"Master Shinichi has already left." Kana smiled, this time in a light pink and yellow kimono.

"Oh…" Ran nodded, understanding this.

"Shinichi-niichan left already?" Conan looked a bit disappointed, but brightened when he saw breakfast on the table.

He rushed off towards his seat, and Ran sat next to him.

She ate some toast, as Conan babbled on about mindless things.

(He enjoys doing that, don't you think?)

"Someday, I want to be a great detective like Shinichi-niichan!" Conan cried to Ran.

Ran laughed, "Well, I'm sure you'll be great, ne, meitantei-san?"

Conan nodded furiously.

"Well, Conan-san, it's time you start on your lessons." Kana said, nodding to Ran.

(I decided to change it to Kana teaching Conan, but Ran always watches over him, and is there with him, so Kana gets some time off. Unless this is what I originally put, ha ha!)

-O-X-O-X-

The music was flowing swiftly through the halls… Not.

There were many wrong notes as the small violin screeched, and the little boy halted.

There were two other students in the class as well, a girl named Kumiko, and a boy about the age of Conan, named Edward.

Conan winced at the notes, and attempted to play the music on the sheet.

(He's tone deaf, but I'm not so sure about musically inclined… So, I'm making him musically inept!)

Kana clapped her hands, signaling for him to stop. Kumiko and Edward stood in the back, Edward looking bored, while Kumiko fidgeted with her skirt and stockings.

"Conan-san, why don't you have this music down?" She asked, exasperatedly.

Ran watched from the piano bench as Kana chided Conan about his practicing, and the way he was holding the violin.

"Edward-san, please play. It's your turn now." She said, frustrated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Edward lazily picked up his violin and bow, before spinning the notes on his paper into a beautiful haze of sounds.

Conan looked down, disappointed that he wasn't as good as Edward.

Ran, noticing this, furrowed her brows.

(Well, too bad, she's going to be musically inclined!)

After Edward finished, Kana clapped with approval.

"Kumiko-san, your turn." Kumiko stepped forward nervously, picking up her violin.

She hesitated, before playing the notes, tentatively, and soon hit a bad note. She quickly tried to fix it, but only resulted in more errors. Kana rubbed her temples, before clapping her hands.

"No, no, Kumiko-san! Have you been practicing? I know you're good at the violin…" The conversation was mute as Ran watched Kumiko and Conan.

Kumiko's head was bowed, as she accepted Kana's harsh words.

(Don't get me wrong; Kana is usually a nice person.)

Conan was still disappointed from doing bad.

"Ano… Kana-san, why don't you let me try?" Ran requested politely.

Kana stared at her confused, while Conan and Kumiko turned their heads to her.

Kumiko's cute, brown pigtails bobbed around her head as she turned, her bright green eyes gleaming with un-shed tears.

Conan watched Ran curiously, while Edward, with his jet-black hair and uncaring golden eyes, paid no attention.

"Try what, Ran-chan?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could use a break, so I could take over for a little while…" Ran trailed off, feeling stupid.

Kana smiled with delight, and nodded. "Why, thank you, Ran-chan." Ran got up and bowed politely as Kana walked out the room to clear her pounding head.

Ran smiled at the three.

Kumiko fidgeted with her white dress shirt, and kept tugging at her black skirt, her stockings going up to her knees.

Conan wore black dress pants, with a white dress shirt, Edward wearing the same.

"Conan-kun, why don't we start with you?" She hoisted Kumiko onto the tall window nook. Kumiko watched Ran move as she kneeled to Conan's height, fixing the music.

"Alright, Conan-kun." She wrapped her hands around his, and guided his hands to create a soft, melodic sound. Conan blinked, and grinned.

As soon as the song was over, Conan turned to give Ran a hug.

Ran laughed, and Conan let go, to stand next to Edward. Edward's violin was on top of its case, his hands behind his back, uncaring about this entire situation.

"Alright, Kumiko-chan, your turn." Ran smiled to the little pig-tailed girl, who started to fidget nervously at this.

(If you haven't notice, she doesn't do great under pressure.)

Kumiko hopped down, smoothing out her black, pleated skirt. She walked over, holding her bow and violin.

(Lmao, I almost typed bow and arrow.)

"Kumiko-chan, no need to be worried." Ran smiled encouragingly, and Kumiko relaxed slightly, but was still tense. Ran wrapped her hands around Kumiko's, and led her in the music as well.

"Good, Kumiko-chan." She smiled, and at that point, Kana came in.

"Arigatou, Ran-chan. I feel better now. And was that Conan and Kumiko I heard in the hallway?" She asked, bewilderedly.

"Ah, yes." Ran nodded.

Kana stared at her unbelievingly for a few minutes, before snapping out of her stupor and nodded.

"Alright, well, Kumiko-san, Edward-san, your parents are here now, so be back tomorrow, we have the recital in a few days. We need all the practice we can get." Edward packed up his violin and walked out stoically.

Kumiko timidly bowed, before jogging out of the room.

"Alright, Conan-san. Time for your arithmetic lessons." Kana grabbed Conan's hand, and the three walked towards the office.

-O-X-O-X-

As they walked down the windowed hallways, Ran looked out and noticed there were beautiful, tall, lanky trees with white blossoms and light green leaves. Bees hummed around the apple trees.

'Apple trees…'

She watched the blossoms, and the aroma wafted into the halls from the open windows.

(Screens on the windows, though.)

-O-X-O-X-

Conan bit his lip, and concentrated on the paper in front of him. He tapped his pencil's eraser on his temple lightly, and stared at the math problems in front of him.

He stared…

Stared…

…Stared some more…

…And at this point, he was about ready to burst.

Math wasn't the easiest subject for him.

"Conan-san, are you done yet?" Kana questioned impatiently.

"Ano…" He said, pausing…

Kana peered over his shoulder.

She sighed. "Conan-san, do you want me to review with you?"

"H-hai, Kana-san." He said, nervously.

Ran watched this from afar sweat dropping. She peered out the windows, and noticed the clouds slowly filtering in, causing the sun to disappear, and the gray clouds settled down. Soon, the rain began to pour down heavily, dripping down the sides of the house. Ran stared out the window, as Kana and Conan bickered over the arithmetic. The raindrops slowly slid down the windowpane, and something came to Ran.

-O-X-O-X-

Shinichi stared out his window, watching the rain dribble down his window. He couldn't focus at work, all he could think about was Ran.

He hadn't seen her in seven years, why hadn't he kept in touch? He'd left so coldly.

'…Ran…' The thought of her whispered in his head, never leaving him alone.

And so the rain continued to fall from the heavens.

-O-X-O-X-

Something came to Ran, and she couldn't help but remember it. It came fast and hard, hitting her like bricks, knocking the air from her lungs.

-O-X-O-X-

_The rain was pouring heavily from the sky, as Ran sat in the Kudo household._

_She sat in the waiting room located next to the foyer, sitting comfortably and warmly on the love seat, watching heaven's tears fall down onto the earth._

_She sighed in bliss, and a boy walked in._

"_Ran-chan, here's the cocoa." He handed her a glass, as she sat in her large white turtleneck, it reached down to her mid-hands, and went down to her knees. It was a knit sweater, a gift from her mother. She wore a pair of plain white shorts._

_To Shinichi, she looked like an angel, dressed all in white. Her dark hair clashed slightly with the white, but still…_

_Suddenly, Ran got up from the loveseat, pushing her glass onto a small lamp table. She then ran out the door, opening them widely yet, slimly enough for a small body to slip out of._

_She ran around, dancing in the street, twirling, spinning, and jumped in puddles of clear water. The gray, wet-laden streets were a dark shade, and Ran's turtleneck quickly got wet._

_Shinichi ran out, and stared at Ran._

_He stopped, and stared._

_That's all he did for a while, watching Ran dance happily under the rain._

-O-X-O-X-

Shinichi could still remember the day Ran decided to run outside and dance in the rain. She had caught the flu shortly after that, and Shinichi could only smile sadly at this memory.

So many memories…

And had Ran really forgotten them all?

Maybe…

Maybe… Just maybe…

…She wanted to forget?

Shinichi shook his head, she would never think like that!

…But would she?

After all, he'd left her with nothing but the taste of a bittersweet leaving.

-O-X-O-X-

Ran could only stare out the window.

That boy…

He looked a lot like Shinichi, only a bit younger.

…Shinichi…

She knew that name from somewhere!

(She didn't know the name of the boy in the memory.)

"…Nee-chan? Ran-neechan?" Ran quickly moved her head towards Conan's voice.

"Ah, yes, Conan-kun?" Conan tilted his head curiously, than smiled.

He held up a large, black umbrella. "Ne, Ran-neechan, can we go walk in the rain?"

Ran smiled, but it was forced. "Of course, Conan-kun."

Kana analyzed Ran's face curiously.

She ignored this fact though, and the two walked out the room.

-O-X-O-X-

Shinichi's black car drove towards the household, as he stared out his window.

'Ran…' He noticed two people coming through the gates, and walking towards the front doors.

(Yeah, their walk was over with.)

They arrived at the door, just as Shinichi got out.

"Shinichi-niichan!" Conan cried, before hugging his legs.

"Konnichiwa, Conan-kun." He pat Conan's head affectionately, before turning to Ran.

"Konnichiwa, Ran-san." He grimaced internally at the formality.

Ran nodded. "Konnichiwa, Shinichi-san."

Ran closed the umbrella, shaking off some excess water as soon as they stepped under the safety of the roof above the doors.

Shinichi followed Ran silently, and the three headed their separate ways after dinner.

Conan went to take a bath, Ran to her room, and Shinichi to his office.

-O-X-O-X-

Ran changed robotically into a simple lavender nightgown.

She dried her wet hair that was leaving streaks onto her back and nightgown, staring aimlessly at the window.

She blinked, and on an impulse, walked right out of her room and downstairs.

She flung herself into the rain, letting it wash away everything. The day, the past, the future, and the present. There was nothing but her and the rain.

-O-X-O-X-

Shinichi's office overlooked the apple trees on the side of the house.

He walked down and out, past the foyer, until something caught his eye. He noticed Ran dancing in the rain, on the cobblestone driveway, and watched as she sat on the fountain, swirling it's water. She stared into it, thinking deeply.

He could only stare, like he did those years before.

-O-X-O-X-

Hope you liked this chapter. Well, I'm off! I have to go shower. Review, please!


	3. A Dark Abyss

I'm sorry; this chapter is crappy and late! I'm sick at the moment, migraines and all. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

SPECIAL THANKS TO… **Ayriel **and **WindTear**!!!!!!! Thanks for your helpful critiques!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone review. It's very positive, and I won't do any more author notes in the middle. Thanks, everyone!!!!!

This chapter was finished at least a week ago, but fanfiction (dot) net wouldn't let me upload it…

Title: Longer

Chapter: 3

Ch. Title: A Dark Abyss

Pairings: ShinichixRan, HeijixKazuha, KaitoxAoko (I don't know, how do you want them to meet?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Longer, or Detective Conan! I also don't own The Flowers by Regina Spektor!

Legend:

**-O-X-O-X-** Division Line

"Talk"

'Think'

**_Lyrics _**

_Flashback _

Enjoy!

**-O-X-O-X-**

**_Longer than… there've been stars up in the heavens… I've been in love… with you…_**

**-O-X-O-X-**

_The darkness followed him everywhere… There was no coincidence he was just as good as Master…_

_And yet…_

_Who was he? His eyes watched her every move, as she seemed to walk endlessly in the dark abyss…_

_Every turn, every shake of her head, her blood red ribbon's ends flying about with her hair, he watched with agonizing scrutiny._

_Why did he watch her?_

_Where was her?_

_What did he want?_

_Somehow, Kazuha couldn't shake the feeling off…_

_He was watching her…_

_But what scared her the most was…_

_She enjoyed every bit of it._

**-O-X-O-X-**

Kazuha awoke with a start on her small bed in the servant's quarters. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and she rubbed her arms, trying to shake off the intense feelings.

What kind of dream was that?

She didn't even know who was in it!

She slowly pushed the covers off of her slim form, before walking robotically towards the shower.

She grabbed a towel along the way, transfixed.

Upon entering the shower, she got the shock of a lifetime, as the icy pins of water slapped her back into reality.

Kazuha yelped slightly, before jumping out of the showers, tripping over the small rug at the base of the shower.

Grumbling, she turned the water up, and the steam slowly filed out of the top of the shower pole. The steam washed over everywhere, clouding the mirror and coating the walls in a thing coating of dew.

Robotically, she scrubbed her hair and skin, chunks of shampoo suds falling onto the shower floor.

**-O-X-O-X-**

Grabbing her usual uniform, Kazuha changed hastily, her shower lasting longer than usual. She jogged down towards the kitchen, with a few 'hellos' here and there.

She grabbed a roll, shoving it into her mouth before grabbing the trays of food. She carefully opened the swinging door with her hip, and placed the trays in their respectful places.

"Ohayo, Kazuha-chan!" Ran stepped in, smiling widely, Conan following behind her.

"Ohayo, Ran-chan!" Kazuha couldn't help but grin cheerfully.

Ran wore a pastel pink dress, falling at her mid thigh.

Conan wore a white button up shirt, and a pair of pale blue shorts.

Kana arrived in a usual kimono, a beautiful red, flower embroidered kimono.

"Ohayo, Kana-san." Kazuha bowed respectfully, as did Ran.

"Ohayo, Ran-san, Kazuha-san." Kana nodded, her hair up in its usual tight bun. Kana sat down, and began to quietly eat.

Ran followed suit, and Conan plopped onto his chair.

"Is Shinichi-niichan back yet?" Conan tilted his head to the side, staring at Kana.

Kana eyed Conan.

"No, Conan-san. But he should be back today. He's bringing a fellow detective with him."

Conan nodded. "Heiji-niichan?"

"Heiji…?" Ran looked at the two confused.

"Heiji Hattori, Ran-san. Haven't you heard of him?"

"Ah! Yes, I have." Ran nodded. "He's coming today?"

"Aa." Kana nodded, before continuing. "He's working with Shinichi-sama on this case."

"Yatta! Heiji-niichan is coming!" Conan cheered, before cheerfully munching on some toast.

Kazuha blinked, a sudden sense of déjà vu coming over her.

**-O-X-O-X-**

"Ran-neechan! Can we go play outside?" Conan pouted.

"Of course, Conan-kun!" She smiled pleasantly, and Conan ran outside, chasing a pure white butterfly.

He attempted to pounce on it, but only resulted in falling face flat into the grass.

"Ah! Conan-kun!" Ran jogged over towards Conan, helping him up.

He held his nose, but valiantly ran from her arms, pouncing again into the brilliant green grass.

Ran simply laughed, before settling comfortably on the grass. She watched, amused, as Conan tried to jump high in the air after the butterfly.

A small bird landed in the tree, chirping vividly.

The sun shone brightly down onto the earth, and the winds were steady, clouds drifting by lazily.

'What a perfect day…' Ran smiled, her face tipped towards the sky. She then noticed someone in the window, and saw Kazuha cleaning up in the piano room.

She looked bored, as she wiped the piano down gently, dusting the books and placing pillows in their proper arrangement.

Suddenly, a cry from Conan snapped her head towards him.

"Shinichi-niichan!" He pointed excitedly, as the black car pulled around the cobblestone driveway.

He waved, before running towards the car.

Ran grabbed him by the waist, so that he wouldn't run straight and attached himself to the front of the car.

"Ran-neechann!" He pouted, folding his arms.

"Now, now, Conan-kun. Wait for the car to stop, alright?" She poked him in his ribs, and he laughed.

"Hai, Ran-neechan!" He nodded.

Once the car had come to a full stop, she placed him onto the ground, watching him bolt towards the door that was opening slowly.

"Heiji-niichan! Shinichi-niichan!" He hugged their legs, before stepping back.

"Konnichiwa, Shinichi-san." Ran bowed, and Shinichi turned to her.

He grinned at her, and she blinked, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Konnichiwa, Conan-kun, Ran-san!" He nodded, and turned to Heiji.

Heiji grinned, "Konnichiwa, Conan-kun." He turned towards Ran.

"Konnichiwa, Ran-san."

"Konnichiwa…?"

"Heiji."

"Konnichiwa, Heiji-san."

Kana then opened the door, Kazuha at her side.

"Konnichiwa, Shinichi-sama, Heiji-sama."

The chauffeur grabbed the bags, placing them inside the foyer.

Shinichi paid him, and he drove off, leaving a slight cloud of smoke.

Conan coughed slightly, before running inside, Ran following him.

Kazuha bowed as everyone entered.

"Konnichiwa, Shinichi-san."

As Heiji, Shinichi, Kana, and Conan talked, Ran watched them from the side. Then, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Kazuha.

She was staring down, her eyes wide. Not with fright, but with confusion.

'What is this feeling….'

…_He watched her with agonizing scrutiny._

'This pressure….'

…_Kazuha couldn't shake this feeling off…_

'He's watching…'

The darkness followed him everywhere… 

Her head lifted slightly, and she noticed that the man with dark skin was watching her from the corner of his eye.

Her eyes widened a fraction, and Ran noticed this.

"A-ah…! Shinichi-san, I think I'll accompany Kazuha to my room, I wanted to ask her about rearranging the furniture in my room…" Ran said, hastily, as she watched her newfound friend begin to shake.

Shinichi simply raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded.

Heiji watched them as they walked off.

**-O-X-O-X-**

_**(1) Things I have loved and love,**_

_**To keep…**_

_**I'll never know if I fall…**_

_**To sleep…**_

**-O-X-O-X-**

Ran led Kazuha toward her room.

Kazuha sat gently down on the fainting bed, staring straight ahead the entire time, her pupils dilated.

"Kazuha-chan…?" Ran questioned, gently.

Kazuha shook her head, before looking up at Ran.

"He's watching me…" She replied, cryptically, before passing out.

**-O-X-O-X-**

I'm sorry, so, so, very, very, sorry for this late, pathetic, chapter! I'm sorry!

1) I don't know if these are the exact lyrics, I was just listening, so yeah… Sorry, if that's wrong!

Also, I'd like to mention something, about the HeijixKazuha relationship, and KaitoxAoko.

First off, I don't know if I want KaitoxAoko in this story, since I don't really know where Aoko and Kaito would fit in. It'd be helpful if anyone could suggest something…? Lmao.

Second, I wanted to make Kazuha and Heiji's relationship a bit dark, so I'm sorry if it's off character… but it'll probably lighten up further into the story.

So, thanks again for all your reviews! Critiques are especially appreciated; I really want to do better in my writing!

Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
